The Longest Day Ever
by Andrew Sawaki
Summary: Mitsu! Yuri! Ritsu is staring up at a new school, one where her parents aren't around to but her. What exciting things will happen! Alright this is a First Time start so please be nice. OOCness


**So here I my first story so please bear with my writing (GRAMMAR), comment, and enjoy! .**

**NOTE! THIS STORY HAS SEXUAL THEMES AND YURI! I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

**Alright so this is the POV of Ritsu...I just thought that there wasn't enough M-Rated stories on Mitsu  
so I decide to write one myself, just to satisfy my neeedssssss lol Have fun reading!**

**And Again I warn who ever is reading that this sorry I RATED-M!  
DON'T COME TO ME CRYING LATER, BECAUSE I ALREADY TOLD YA! TWICE TOOOOO!**

* * *

**The longest Day Ever**

I woke up late and ended up not eating breakfast, oh well it's not like anyone was there to make me breakfast anyways, and I'm way too lazy to make anything. I went to class as usual, late, and as always I would get scold by the teacher...but it's not like there was anything important to learn in class. I've already done all the classes for high school because my parents would make me go to school during the breaks. All I wanted to do now was go to a normal school away from my parents and just enjoy myself, until I need to go to university...then the really horror starts?

Well anyways I just came to class and sat in the back near the window looking outside, watching the blue sky and clouds move by. It seemed so much more lively outside rather than in here, I just wish something new would happen. The day went on as usual and from time to time the teacher sees me staring off into space and try to make me trip up by asking me to answer the hardest question on the board, and as always I just do it like that and no questions asked. I would walk back to my seat and I would just hear the whispering, staring, and shrieking of the people around me...God why can't people just leave me in peace to enjoy my school life? All I hear is Tainaka this Tainaka that it's so annoying! I gave a short sigh and sit back down at my seat, but for some reason there was one person that I could never get a reaction out of...the girl sitting beside me...she would never look at me, and just keeps her head down writing something in her note book. I'd pretend it was nothing and went back to staring outside. As the cool breeze entered the classroom my minded drifted to sleep.

"-Ainaka-san" someone said, as I felt a soft and gentle hand shake me "Tainaka-san get up everyone is already gone" I opened my eyes to see a raven haired girl stare at me with her grey soothing eyes...I blinked...am I dreaming? Well I must be, so I leaned in close to her ear and whispered

"5 more minutes kay ~" I gave a little snicker and I think that I might have brushed my lips over her cheek as I slumped back on the table, because when I took a little peak at her and I saw that she was holding her cheek and her face looked like it was going to burst. I smirked and closed my eyes...heh what a dream...

I woke up and to my surprise it was dark outside, but one light was on enough for me to see my table. "ugh dammit" I said and gave the back of my head a scratch, "why didn't anyone wake me?" I said to myself. I suddenly remembered the recent dream that I had and gave a little snicker "well that was one hell of a dream!" I shouted and gave a laugh. "Well I wonder what's for supper tonigh-" stop wait what's this….. I looked to my side and squinted "AHH!" I shouted the raven haired girl was sitting there just plain quite with her head down. I had not noticed her sitting there because it was dark and the fact that she was so quite. "What are you doing here?" I was so shocked that I had to have the chair hold me up.

"You told me to wake you up in 5 minutes, but you looked like you were sleeping well so I didn't know what to do…." Her voice was so quite that I needed to slow down my breathing just to hear her.

"Huh? Sorry I didn't quite hear that can you say it louder?" I asked

"I saw you were sleep-"

"What?" I got closer

"I saw-"

"A little louder please" at this moment my ear was pretty close to her, but the closer I got the quieter she got, and it seems because her head was down I couldn't see her face, which made me a bit pissed. So this time I took her face and made her look at me. "Dammit look at me when you're speaking or else I won't be able to hear ya you know!" I said. When I saw her face I was stunned, she was so red that she looked like a tomato, and there might have been some steam coming out from her too.

"YOU HAD TOLD ME TO WAKE YOU UP IN FIVE MINUTES BUT I COULDN'T WAKE YOU UP BECAUSE YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE SLEEPING WELL!" She shouted at me and I could have sworn that I broke an ear drum or something.

"Wow" was all I could say. She stood there trying to catch her breath, and then her blush came back. That's when it hit me, so it wasn't a dream, then that means that I kissed her! Wait a sec I didn't know what I was doing! Arggg what do I doooooo…. I was so lost in thought that I didn't recognize her calling me again.

"Ah Tainaka-san?" I snapped back into reality, and my stomach gave a rumble.

"Ah gomen, but do you want to get out of here? As you can see I'm kinda hungry" I said, and she just nodded her head, I grabbed my bag, and she followed me out of the school. We walked to the nearest convenient store in silence, and went in. I went straight to the instant noodles section and grabbed two, then remembered that she was with me. "Ah do you want one?" I asked grabbing another one and holding it out to her.

"Is that what you're going to eat for supper?" She asked with a confused and worried look, I then took one hand and scratched the back of my head giving a small smile.

"Yea? I'm too lazy to cook so I just get these" I took one of the noodles and threw it up in the air, but as I was about to catch it she caught it and put it back on the shelves.

"Come with me" she grabbed my hand and took me to the vegetables section.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" I asked as I saw her take some broccoli and lettuce.

"I'll cook you supper" she answered

"What?" I was confused, but she continued to grab some other vegetables and chicken, so I just followed along. I paid for the food and we left. "OK you can cook but we're going to my place kay?"

"Wait but-" she started to say

"No buts, but shouldn't you tell your parents that you're out?" I asked

"There not home at the moment, so it's ok"

"Oh ok" and we continued all the way back to my apartment in silence.

When we got there she stared up and asked "you live here?" her face was so dazzled that it made me chuckled and just continued to walk inside. The apartment was more of a 100 foot tall condo, with very modern style; we walked up to the elevator and her eyes just looked about everywhere with a bright smile on her face. The elevator opened and we got in, I pushed a code which made the top floor button lightened up, and the elevator whet up. When we reached the top the doors opened to reveal a very wide open space, with an open kitchen on one side in the middle was a coffee table, couch, and a white grand piano on the other side. I walked in and said

"The kitchen is over there, open the cupboards and you should find all the things you need to cook with." She just nodded and headed over, while I sat down on the couch and put my bag down on the table. "I don't usually have guest" I started to say as I took my stuff out of my bad, "heck you're the first one that I've ever invited over" I didn't look at her but I knew she was blushing, and I could hear her start to cook on the stove, I gave a chuckle and smirked "If I kissed you why didn't you just run away after?" I asked bluntly, the noise stopped. I looked up to see that she was bright red again and my smile grew, I stood up and walked towards her. _Man is this gonna be a feast_ I said to myself and licked my lips, I stood behind her and felt her long black hair, and she just continued to cook not saying a word. I then took the pot she was using and turned off the stove.

"Hey what are yo-" she started to say, but before she could finish I gave her a long breath taking kiss. I slid my tongue inside her mouth and started to explore inside, and without a fight our tongues met. "Wait Taina-" she gasped grabbing my shirt

"just call me Ritsu" I said taking a breath and continued my rough, yet slow kisses, I lifted her up and brought her to my room. There laid one king size bed where I laid her down I stayed there on top of her catching my breath and in the moonlight coming from the window I saw her watch me with eyes asking for more. All we could hear at the moment was our rough breathing, and I started to unbutton her top. Her skin just glowed in the moonlight, so white and fair, it made me want to cover her in sweat and pleasure. I had at this point taken of her top and pants, the only thing keeping me from the wonderful sight below were her strip blue panties and a very large bra. I up my hand under her bra and started to fondle her breast, which made her let out a small moan, heh I said and with my other hand it unclip her bra, which gave me such a sight I might have just drooled and made me even hungrier. She was panting pretty loudly now and her nipples stood up from pleasure, now I just gave up on restraining myself and went for the kill. I started to suck on her nipple and with one hand played with the other; she unexpectedly grabbed my hair and tangled her fingers though, she let out a loud moan of pleasure and made me feel something warm between my legs. With my other hand I slid under her panties and smirked "you're really wet you know that" I whispered and started to play with her numb.

"Ahhh Ritsu…. I..can't-" she said huffing and moving her hips, as I licked her neck and continued with my slow teasing. "Please Ritsu….." huff "….I...stop teasing me!" she cried and she bit my ear, which made me let out a fierce groan. Now the positions were reversed, I was on the bottom before I knew it; I gave a chuckle which was interrupted by a warm feeling between my legs! She had already taken off my pants and her head was now below, and mouth working my numb.

"Hey…stop-…that-" I mange to growl, lucky her bum was over my head and I stuck my finger in without warning. Now I knew not to let my guard down, I just thrust in and out without stopping, and her juices just kept on flowing out every time I thrust in her. She let out cries of bliss, as she reached her climax; she grabbed the bed sheets, gave a quick jerk, arched her back, and let out one last howl. She then went limp and her juices was now all over my face and chest, I licked the corners of my lips and finger "ah what a wonderful taste, now this is what I call supper" I said, I grabbed the fallen blanket put it over our now naked, sweating bodies. She was still recovering from the intense pleasure and looks exhausted; I lay down beside her and held her tightly. "There, there sleep well my princess" I said and patted her head.

"Mio" she suddenly spoke, and buried her head in my chest

"Huh?"

"My name is Mio" I paused...oh ya I never knew her name... then I gave a large smiled and said

"Well, good night Mio-chan " and I gave her a kiss on the head.

The moon shined in and we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well? what did you guys think? I was having a hard time when I got to the part about sex cause I've never done it so ya...**

**I'm willing for comments critics or just a hi**

**I really don't know what else to write about here except that I never though I would finish this story at first it was just something**  
**I was doing because I was board in class...but then I thought again and wrote it on deviant art...then I kinda got impatient so I just**  
**finished writing it and there you have it. A long and exciting story man I couldn't stop drooling half way though this story**  
**my imagination sure is wild! It's weird what you can do to a story...sorry the ending might have been a bit chessy**

**Anyways now that it's late I have to finish up my essays and go to sleep...that is if I finish these two essays ugh...this is what I **  
**get for doing a story which is hard to stop...**

**Alright! Thank you For reading I hoped that it satisfied you guys's taste! **


End file.
